Sleep forever Dear Harry sleep
by Jingo-Pixie
Summary: (ok its R just to be safe.) Harry is raped by someone. Every night. Harry cuts. Implyed cutting, rape, and suicude.


I can't sleep right now so I'm gonna write yet another ff. ugh I really need to finish the ones I started. Ugh. 

**Beta reader need! thanx**

Mk well I'm in a depressed mood so I think I shall begin so I can go to bed and sleep my pains away……. It shall be short.. I think

**Sleep forever dear Harry Sleep**

"I wish I could hide in a dark corner where only those who truly care for me and truly want to be my friend could find me." Mumbled Harry Potter supposed savior of the wizarding world, a tear trickling down his cheek; the body above his smirked.

"So Potter I guess you're depressed?" There was a chuckle. "Who would have thought, the boy-who-lived was depressed. Ohh how sad."

"Shut it Malfoy." Spat the raven haired boy. Draco Malfoy, a blonds seventh year of the slytherin house, plunged into Potter unexpectedly, causing the boy to scream out in pain as he was ripped.

 "Hm.. I'm so glad that I put up that silencing charm." Malfoy purred as he pumped in the other boy, he moaned. "Yes so glad." He pumped harder and faster until he came screaming "Fuck I'm coming." The seed filled Potter and much to the raven haired boys disgusted he come not to long after. Malfoy smirked.

"So glad I could give you pleasure _Harry," _intentionally using Potter's first name to irritate the boy, and much to Malfoy's liking Potter growled. "Shall we have another go Potter?" but before the raven haired boy could react Malfoy plunged into him tearing more skin in the process, the boy let out a startled noise. Malfoy pounded into him again, with every thrust Potter could feel the part of him that cared for life slipping away. When Malfoy finally came Potter mumbled a new thing.

"I wish I could sleep forever. To hide in a dork corner and sleep forever, just sleep." Draco collapsed into the Gryffindor, only hearing the last part..

"Yes sleep forever potter sleep." Malfoy chuckled.

When Malfoy finally left Potter went to the showers to wash away all he could. He scrubbed and scrubbed with burning water but he never felt clean. A song came to his mind and he started to sing:

(and as the sun goes down I cry myself to sleep)  
I watch the bugs crawling across my skin  
Now that you are gone, I can let things crumble  
And though it seems that this was meant to be  
It's so hard to see and all I do is stumble  
  
The candles burn but it's still too dark  
I have given up so it's not worth trying  
I'll face the truth when I think I can  
Try to understand what I love denying  
  
I'm only  
Falling through the cracks  
I'm only  
Losing my will to live  
I'm only  
Broken and beaten down  
I'm only... I'm only  
  
I've got to go this place is poison now  
Now that you are gone and your ghost ignores me  
I beg and plead with eternity  
But this fantasy I see abhors me  
  
The visions come during day or night  
Angels, devils pray on my weak condition  
And out of reach there's a tiny light  
That could set things right if I could change position  
  
I'm only  
Falling through the cracks  
I'm only  
Losing my will to live  
I'm only  
Broken and beaten down  
I'm only... I'm only  
  
If only the sun could spare me this pain  
I would open up the doors and let him in  
And look into his eyes  
Just burn away your lies  
Tear you from my heart and from my soul  
  
I'm only  
Falling through the cracks  
I'm only  
Losing my will to live  
I'm only  
Broken and beaten down  
I'm only... I'm only [2x]

(from Ra called I believe)

As he finished the song he looked down at his arms. Cuts marred his perfect pale skin, some new and some old. He sighed and thought. ' I can't sleep anymore. I never am able to sleep in my own bed. I fall asleep in class, almost on my broom, in my porridge,' He laughed. 'I still can't believe that one.' He got out of the shower stall into a room full of steam, he changed and went down to the common room to wait for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his two best friends.

He let his mind wonder to night in the past as well as what might happen in the future. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his friends sit down next to him.

"Harry?" Asked Granger, she waved a hand in front of his face. The raven haired boy started, startled by the hand.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing Mate. You were just zoned out, everyone went to breakfast already." Weasley replied.

"ohh…" Was all Harry said. "Well I guess we should go then hm?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Said Weasley, Granger just shook her head in exasperation while Potter laughed. The trio left the common room and went down to the Great Hall, all the while Potter praying that they do not meet Malfoy. But the gods were not in Potters favor, for the trio met Malfoy, Grabbe, and Goyle outside of the Great Hall doors.

As Potter saw the other three he froze, visions of the night before and many others flashed in his mind. 'N-No, no, no, no.' raced through his mind. Malfoy smirked as Granger and Weasley noticed that the third member of their group had stopped.

"Harry?" Weasley asked. "What's wrong?" 

"Have a nice night Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Sleep forever?" he mocked. Potter's eyes widened.

Granger, noticing Potter's distress, stepped forward.

"Knock it off Malfoy and go bug someone else." Draco smirked.

"Fine." He stepped up to Potter so he was a foot away and whispered. "See you tonight." He turned and walked into the doors.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In Potions, the last class of the day, they were making a _Dreamless sleep_ potion. Potter and Malfoy had to work together, much to Potter's disgust and Malfoy's delight. Potter became so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear Malfoy ask for the powdered eye of newt.

"POTTER!" Malfoy finally shouted annoyed about being ignored. Potter started and slipped, the knife he was using slipped and cut his finger. He looked at the injured finger as if mesmerized by the blood. There was a crash from somewhere in the room and he blinked and looked up.  Granger had fainted at the sight of  the bloody finger. Snape had stood so fast that his papers went all over. Potter blinked and looked around to see everyone staring at him. 'Oh shit!' Ran through his mind.  

Malfoy smirked as if he had just figured out something. He stepped closer to Potter and ripped the robes of the boy. On the arms of the raven-haired boy were cuts, some old and some new. Some red and some pale pink while others had scabs over them. "Well would you looky there Potters a cutter. How interesting" He smirked. Potters eyes widened in disbelief.

"H-How-"

"I put two and two together Potter. Think about it." Draco threw the robe back at the stunned boy. Potter stumbled back then ran out of the room. 'SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!' Ran through his mind as he ran, to where he didn't know, but all he knew was that he HAD to get out of there.

His feet had leas him to the astronomy tower. He looked out the window and sighed. The ground looked so warm and inviting. He stepped out onto the ledge. Hearing the ground call his name and plead for him to join it. He was about to answer its calls when he thought of something. He pulled out his wand and wrote a note and left it on a table, held down by his wand. He walked back out onto the ledge and answer the grounds pleading calls. He jumped and found pure bliss and happiness as he fell, the wind in his hair.  He hit the ground with a sickening crack and before his world went black he saw red, wonderful red, His own blood, ans he smiled as his world went black.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

By the time the body and later the note was found it was dinner time. Dumbledore stood up and hushed silence filled the hall.

"Today we found…." He trailed off and looked at Granger and Weasley with sad eyes, their normal twinkle gone. "Today we found Mister Harry Potter's body outside the astronomy tower. Dead." Gasps rang out through the Hall and Granger started to cry as Weasley hugged her. Malfoy on the other hand smirked.

"We found a note and if any of you knows what it could mean please inform us."  Dumbledore took a deep breath. "It read:

_ Dear all to whom this may concern,_

_If you are reading this that means I am dead. I'm glad._

_I can now die in peace and not leave you people behind with voldie. Because as you all know I killed him._

_Lover you hit me too hard for the lasted time. So now I WILL sleep forever. I WILL sleep forever in a dark corner where no one can find me. Not even you. _

_Harry Potter, now-the-boy-who-died.___

Sobs could be heard through out the Hall. But one noise that was the loudest was the laughter caused by Malfoy, who was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Mister Malfoy why are you laughing?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Because you old coot. When he said and I quote 'Lover you hit me too hard for the lasted time. So now I WILL sleep forever. I WILL sleep forever in a dark corner where no one can find me. Not even you.' His "lover" raped him and he did it for the last time. The rapist killed all that was left of Potter's soul. So he committed suicide. Smart move think."  He stood up and bowed then left the room. Leaving people wondering how he knew that and wondering why he bowed.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV  V,V

A/N – sooo what did u think?

REVIEW! Please!


End file.
